


催化

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 我流ABO





	催化

**Author's Note:**

> 我流ABO

扑到床上棉被都让人觉得冰凉，可见自己的体温有多么高。方星现感到眼眶烧得发热，看向眼前的东西，视线也变得模糊。  
“哥没用抑制剂吗。”方星现忍不住把头埋到柳济鸿的耳边，嗅了又嗅，“真好闻……”  
“我还没到用的日期，谁知道你今天会突然这样。”柳济鸿抱着他的头，伸手把枕头拿过来。  
“济鸿哥今天要是回去得早，我就只能叫队医了……”  
“嘘——关门了吗？”  
“我反锁了。”方星现闭着眼，揪着柳济鸿队T恤衫，“但这样下去，估计整个基地的队友都能闻到我的信息素了。”  
“我快点帮你就不会了……”  
“说是帮我。哥自己就不想要吗？”  
“你还有心情这样问我，你不怕其他人说你信息素扰民，嗯？”  
“怕扰民就直接叫队医来，不用亲自帮我解决吧？”  
柳济鸿不说话了。  
“怕他们发现你还没回去吗？”方星现叹出的气体都灼热异常，他哧哧地笑了起来，“确实，这个点以我们现在的情况已经说不清了。”  
“那就别把我暴露出来。”柳济鸿咬牙切齿，“脱衣服！”  
“哥要走就走。”方星现嘴上如此说，手却一点放开的意思也没有，“要留下来就别想独善其身了。”  
“我知道我自己的情况……你放松点。”柳济鸿嘟嘟囔囔地挥开方星现的手，帮他把衣服往下剥，“我可以帮你的。”  
“我会受不了的……”身体骤然接触到冷空气的方星现，声音颤抖起来，“我受不了，济鸿哥也别想好受。”

-

柳济鸿一度以为这是一点信息素中和就可以解决的问题，他们正处于一段暧昧关系之中，帮忙咬一口结束对方信息素紊乱的问题，理所当然。他也不是第一次帮人这么做。  
两队来纽约队基地这边聚餐，散场之后再偷偷约个会，想不到方星现突然就发起热来，本以为是生病发烧，两个人悄悄回到房间之后还没来得及找药，就发现方星现的信息素已经冒得整个房间都是了。  
结果方星现的情热比他想象中的要难缠得多。  
“你怎么还有这种东西？”柳济鸿翻着眼睛看向天花板，忍受着后方的一阵冰凉，“什么时候准备的……”  
“想着以后用得着么……我本来以为我们会约个时间好好做这件事，而不是像今天这样迫不得已。”方星现快速把诱导剂涂到那个椭球形物体的硅胶表面。  
“根本就没有迫不得已。”柳济鸿抓住了他的手，“我本来就想咬你一口完事的，你哪来这么多麻烦……”  
“怕伤到你。”方星现的手指烫得吓人，“哥要是咬了我，我不可能放哥走的。最好把你变得跟我现在一样，这样我们都不难受了。”  
“我本来就不难受。”柳济鸿好气又好笑，但是那个跳蛋滑进他体内让他猛地吸了一口气，“……但现在不好说了。”  
方星现低下头吻他，一边把那个小东西往里推，一边打开了开关：“哥的身体也开始变热了，诱导剂的效果还没这么快吧。”  
“罪魁祸首还不是你个狗崽子……”柳济鸿骂道，长时间被Alpha发情的信息素包围，没点反应才怪了。

“那今天我的抑制剂会失效也全怪济鸿哥。”方星现嘿嘿地笑了起来，把开关交到了柳济鸿手上，“哥要不要自己来拿着这个？”  
“你想取笑我吗？”柳济鸿哼了一声没接那个带开关的手柄。  
见柳济鸿不肯要，方星现自然也就把它放到了一边。  
他们一边接吻一边用手抚慰对方。之前有过几次的边缘行为让现在的情形还算令人熟悉，只是方星现因为急躁而难耐地呼吸着柳济鸿后颈的气息：“哥的味道越来越好闻了……”  
柳济鸿确实觉得自己的身体也开始变得愈发的不稳定，他产生了一种融化的欲望，同时方星现的味道也变得无比诱人，让他格外想一口吞掉。他没有说话，而是用急切的吻去占有方星现身上让人渴望的气息。身体内那个嗡嗡作响的跳蛋还在往深处滑去——这一定是错觉，柳济鸿很清楚这种带诱导剂的玩具就是为了诱使Omega尽快发情，所以它肯定会很好地停在那个固定的地方以便催化……  
柳济鸿的身体发起抖来，他突然觉得那个跳蛋完全没有必要存在，方星现的手指还是会时不时碰到他体内敏感的地方（他自己都不知道那是哪里），他只能随着一次次令人战栗的快感，发出不能自控的声音。能感觉到方星现的急躁因此几乎变成了玩味的态度，同时自己的后穴已经不受控制地在这份探索下变得渴望而顺从，甚至主动地开合着接纳并且包绕住那几根手指，一阵阵分泌出润滑的粘液。  
虽然方星现没有再对他说什么过分的玩笑话，但逐渐响亮的水声印证他的渴望已经是昭然若揭。羞耻心让柳济鸿不停地吞咽着，他想开口说一句可以了，让方星现进入自己的身体，但他却难以从令人颤栗的快意中吐出字来。  
柳济鸿呻吟着别过脸去，想要遮住自己此时的表情。那一定是因为欲望而过分扭曲的神情，他不想把它暴露在方星现的目光之下。  
但体内那枚跳蛋此时却不肯让他隐藏自己的反应。那个臭崽子肯定又去调那个开关了。柳济鸿回过头一看，方星现正拿着那个手柄，似乎还在观察他的反应。  
“操，你……你别去动它了。”柳济鸿喘着气极力使声音听上去正常一点。  
“刚才我问过哥要不要自己拿着，你说不要的……只好让我来用了。”  
柳济鸿被气得头昏，忍不住在呻吟之后骂道：“你个威尔士臭柯基狗崽……快放…”  
狗崽子不知好歹地凑上来：“哥骂我是狗，你倒是猪…猪猪柳济鸿。嘿嘿……”  
方星现的声音也渐渐低下去，柳济鸿觉得自己的肩膀被人狠狠咬了一口，疼痛马上又变成近乎粗暴的亲吻，吻一路往下，落到他的胸前、再是腹部，带着惊人的占有欲几乎把他高涨的情欲吞没。  
他记得这个人在第一次和自己见面的时候，还是那般毕恭毕敬地表达对自己的崇拜之情。那个时候他能想象现在的情景吗，自己向他敞开身体，这个念头产生的同时，柳济鸿冒出了不知是因为快感还是羞愧产生的眼泪。而方星现摘掉眼镜的、向他靠近的脸庞，他吻去他的眼泪，依旧让他心动，他也分不清此时的心动和情动有什么区别了，他感觉自己的生殖腔因为渴望被侵犯而汩汩地抽搐了起来，被诱导剂和信息素催化的体验让他仿佛置身于一个完全的陌生环境之中，他在这片陌生中，理智全然失去，赤裸而诚实，唯一的渴望就是去用身体内最隐蔽的腔体去接纳他的后辈，他此刻的恋人。

-

看着柳济鸿逐渐因为催化而发情，对方星现来说是个煎熬又享受的过程。他把一次意外变成了一次机会，柳济鸿没有拒绝他，开始的时候甚至显得主动。  
但眼下他无法判断柳济鸿是否已经作好准备了，虽然他接触到的腿根已经一片湿滑，空气中Omega的信息素也呈现一种暴涨的湿润和甜蜜，几乎让他的腺体觉得刺痛。方星现深深地呼吸了一口，自己很煎熬，尤其是当柳济鸿发出一声几乎变调的呻吟，他一秒钟也不想再等了，几乎要忘乎所以地进入那个已经足够湿软、显然在邀请他的地方。但他摸到了那根导丝，发现自己还没有把那个还在柳济鸿体内深处的跳蛋取出。  
所以它一直还在那个地方吗，他好嫉妒它。方星现难耐地蹭了蹭，喘着气，咬牙去拿放在一旁的开关。柳济鸿的反应也让他觉得嫉妒，他的本意不是去观察他沉沦的模样。拜托，今天发情的可是我啊。想到这一点方星现变得无法忍耐，几乎是有点粗暴地拽住导丝，把那个令他不耐烦的玩具扯了出来。柳济鸿颤抖了一下。他们来不及等到询问或是确认——眼下也没什么好确认的了，他们身体的反应证明了一切。  
柳济鸿的手掌挽留着他，把方星现拖向他怀中，肌肤的触碰是滚烫而舒适的，方星现已经无法想到其他，除了此时此刻他确确实实地拥有了柳济鸿。  
他无数次幻想过此刻，他们身体上的互相占有，甚至更进一步，给柳济鸿打上烙印，他也想过。但现在他就已经足够满足了，他的情欲可以得到宣泄，也得到回应，与之对应他的爱恋也有了依存的凭证。方星现喜欢看到柳济鸿因为他而动摇、为他耽于享受身体的快乐，至于标记的事情，那不是解决发情所必需的，他也不是——不，他确实很想，方星现深知柳济鸿体内那处秘密的生殖腔对自己的吸引力，他激烈的动作中带有犹豫，他找到了它，但他不会……除非——  
在方星现摇摆不定的时候，柳济鸿吻了他。  
“标记我吧，星现。”  
方星现咬着嘴唇，他起伏的炙热的胸膛下，贴着柳济鸿同样跃动的心脏。他喘息着笑了：“这是认真求我做？”他感到甬道内迫切的收缩，方星现眨了眨眼，把柳济鸿汗湿的刘海拨到一边，盯着他的脸小声说：“我不会让哥后悔的。”  
他并不是很懂怎么叫后悔。现在他满脑子只有一件事，就是柳济鸿是愿意的。至于这愿意从何而来，方星现还来不及想，他太想了，柳济鸿还模模糊糊说了什么，他也没完全听见——总归都已被他的吻悉数吞入腹中，柳济鸿的人或者话，既然柳济鸿说了愿意，那么从此都会属于他了。他今夜焦苦的情热终于得到最渴盼、也是最深入的安慰，方星现仿佛从刚才起一直待着的晃悠云端爽快冲下，去他的归处，他急切要带柳济鸿一起，以至于已经顾不得他是否温柔、是否细致。至于柳济鸿是什么反应？方星现觉得自己做得总没有错，因为信息素会带领他往正确的方向去，现在柳济鸿的信息素亲密地与他的融合在一起；而柳济鸿本人，方星现觉得他比自己以往任何时候看到的都要更好看、更诱人，他情动中微微下垂的视线，额角闪闪发亮的汗水，连眉尾那块小小的疤痕都如此可爱。方星现不知道同Omega成结标记是什么感觉，他的鼻尖触到了柳济鸿后颈发热的腺体，那不是他身体的一部分，却让他像是触到了自己受伤后新长出的肉芽，他感受到了湿润、脆弱，又痒又痛，但还是让人忍不住想把那伤口的痂挠破，撕裂它，干脆让它再次流血，让湿热的痛楚重新占领、溢出。  
好痛快。方星现咬破了那处诱惑他的本源，在他狂乱的侵占下，柳济鸿的信息素牢牢地扑住了他，没有再让他坠落下去，他顺着那股势头，去寻求解答。他是他唯一想要的答案。

-

他的热症就此熄灭下去。等待结在腔体内消退的那一小会温存时刻比他预先想的要尴尬许多，方星现这才意识到他们今天的决定是多么的草率和仓促，他的房间里没有带信息素阻断剂，再过不到一小时，柳济鸿总归要回首尔基地去，一路上看到他们的所有队友都会知道他把柳济鸿标记了，或者他去找队医要，他出门去买，结果都没什么区别，瞒得过其他人，瞒不过基地里八卦的嗅觉。方星现的喉咙又干渴起来，这次是因为紧张。  
他们还抱在一起，方星现头晕目眩，后腰有点酥麻，柳济鸿也没好到哪去，他的眼眶和脸颊都带着充血的潮红，但表情看上去反而比他轻松。  
柳济鸿读懂了他的忧愁，叹了口气，手指轻轻地拂过方星现赤裸的脊背：“如果我把每件和你有关的事都考虑清楚再做，那我就太犹豫了。因为我早就发现对你，我早怎么都考虑不出最好的做法，而且……我不太擅长深谋远虑，我怕……每当试图周全方方面面，反而会把最重要的事情忘记。所以我想干脆，顺着心情冲动一回，让你标记我，后悔不后悔的事情以后再说吧。”  
他这么慢慢说来，从情热中恢复的方星现现在终于听明白柳济鸿的意思。  
方星现张了张嘴，没有机灵话从他口中逸出了。他垂下头，把额头靠在柳济鸿后颈的腺体上，新晋的伤口贴着他的皮肤。他偷偷吸了口气，他和柳济鸿的信息素结合在一起的气味充盈着他的感官，把他们包绕起来了，方星现反倒没由来地害羞起来，他吐着气，把嘴唇贴到了那个伤口上。  
“哥不会后悔的……我有把握。”他今晚第二次这么说，但这次没去看柳济鸿的面孔，“我不会让你后悔的，济鸿。”

-The End-


End file.
